BloodyLove
by klau-geo
Summary: Finlay in Mystic Fall there is peace .Klaus was defeated , Katherine is gone . Damon and Stefan are finally getting along, but knowing there luck is, is it lasting? DXOC SXE CXT
1. Chapter 1

After many battles and fights there is finally peace in Mystic Falls.

And toning at the local high school there is a dance, a masquerade dance and of course every one is there, every student and parent are there… and Damon Salvatore, the local bad boy/ vampire .

" Why are you here Damon? This is a high school dance, for **teenagers **said Stefan is younger brother also a vampire.

"Then what are you doing here you are over 160 smirk like the devil he is.

"Kettle calling pot black, Damon or don't you think", said Elena. She was dress in a dark purple dress with a plugging v neckline and mid thigh long. She had on dark purple pump with large straps on her ankles. Her hair was up in a French twist, red lipstick and Smokey eyes. Her mask was made of purple lace witch resembled a pair of cat's eyes. Damon was dressed in a black Armani suite with a black silk shirt, his mask was a dark red devil's mask.

Stefan was also in a black suite but his dress shirt was a dark-navy blue and his mask was a simple black one that converted just his eyes and the top part of his nose.

"Elena, Elena you know better than anyone that I have to keep my eyes on my baby brother to make sure…"

"To make sure what Damon?"

"That you don't spike the punch or to make sure you don't sneak away with your girlfriend to make out in the janitor closet"

"That is some thing you would do…oh wait you did that in 1975,but I wouldn't that girl…a girl. Actually I don't think she was one or my eye site isn't …"

"It wasn't and you aren't funny. I'm the fun brother the good looking one and the bad boy."

"And don't forget modest", Elena said sarcastically .

All of the sudden something in the air changed. You could feel the air becoming think and a surge of energy running thru it.

The door opens and in entered a mysteries girl. She was stunning.

She had an olive oil skin tone. Her hair was down in lose curls, her hair was also black as night but at the ends were red as blood.

She wore red lipstick, red as blood and only black eyeliner on to give her a cat eye look and mascara on.

Her dress was made out of black lace , it was tied around her neck and it came down in a v shape. It was short in the front, stopping around her mid thigh and it was long in the back ,it almost touch the floor. The back of the dress was bare and you could see that she had a corset style pierce . In total she had 12 ring and they were link-en in between with a piece of red silk.

Her shoe were pumps, that seem to be made out of black lace on a dark red surface underneath.

Her mask was also unique . It was divided in two parts , one half was made of black lace and it came in a cat eye shape and the other half was made out of red lace the also came in a cat eye like shape but also came down in a fang shape style.

All eyes were on her and you could feel being drawn to her . Her chocolate brown eye were so deep you could swear she could see into your soul.

One of the disco ball place there reflected a beam of light right into her eyes. When she open them again they where red. She looked directly at Damon and caught his attention and while he was coming towards her …. The light when out for about 10 seconds and when the light came back on she was gone.

"how was that?" "How is she?" "She is hot." And all sort of this type of comments and questions where put about the mystery lady.

Even the trio where thinking on how she was.


	2. Chapter 2

When the three got back from the dance, back to boarding house they were thinking about what happen there. They where sitting in the living room.

Stefan was sitting on the couch ,his jacket was on the arm-rest of the couch and his mask was on the table in front of him. The top three buttons were unbutton. Elena was resting on the couch next to Stefan with her head on his chest and with her legs underneath her ,her shoe being on the floor.

Stefan had in right hand a glass of Scotch and stroking Elena's hair with his left.

Damon was sitting on a chair next to the couch with his feat were on the coffee , his jacket was on a chair in the hallway, he also had the top buttons of his shirt undone and his selves rolled-up.

In his right hand he had a glass o bourbon.

"How do you think that girl was ,asked Elena."

"I don't , but I heard that here is a new student , she just transfer here but I don't know where from. I didn't catch it .So maybe that her."

Damon didn't say anything he just listen.

"Well… it's kind of late. I'm going to bed."

"I'll be right up, Elena"

"Okay. Good night Damon."

"night Elena."

After Elena went up to there room, Stefan finish his glass and got up to go to bed. He was close to the door when Damon asked

"Did you see her eyes?"

"Yes. What do you think she is?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

"Lets hope she isn't a new danger"

"Lets hope."

When Stefan got in his room he found Elena fast asleep. He quickly got undress and got into bed ,he than took her into his arms and started to kiss her neck, her jaw, her shoulder and whispered between kisses ' _I love you' _he couldn't see the smile on Elena face. They hold each other in sweet slumbers embrace.

In another room Damon was also getting ready for bed . He got in just wearing a pair o black silk boxers. While he was looking at the ceiling with out realizing his eye lids started to get heavy and he fell asleep. As he was falling asleep he started to fell all this kinds of emotions from lust to extreme hate, from happiness to sadness.

He suddenly woke up and didn't understand what was happening .

"What the hell?"

Damon was uneasy to go back to sleep so he decided to go for a walk to clear his head. He got dressed in a pair of black jean, a dark t-shirt and of course his leather jacket .

As he was walking down the streets of Mystical Falls, it was quite , almost every one was asleep.

He was also a bit hungry and then …he saw her ,his prey.

She was dressed in a little red dress that stopped a little bit higher then mid-thigh. She was in a pair of flats and a red leather jacket.

"Well, well, what do we have here, said Damon. Are you lost little red?"

"Nope," she told Damon not even looking at him, she had black hair, caught in a low ponytail.

"My aren't you a fearless one?"

""Yep, she then felt his chest pressed into her back, she then turned her head up and looked him into his eyes. My, my what big eyes you got?"

"So I'm the big bad wolf?"

"No, you're just someone how thinks his bad but isn't."

At that comment Damon was speechless and then he started to smile his trade mark grin.

"Got a name?"

"I do, but I'm not going to tell you."

"And why's that?"

"Cause I don't want to."

"Feisty little one aren't you?"

"If you only knew."

Damon was smiling.

"How are you?"

"That for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." she then left, and when she left Damon couldn't believe what just happen.

"I've just found my new plaything."


	3. Chapter 3

After his short walk Damon came back home and went to his room. He opened the window and left it like that to let the air in. The wind would blow slowly the dark curtains. He got undressed to got into bed hopping he would fall asleep. He started to think about little red ,a girl how didn't react to his charms ,but she was very mouth watering . Slowly his eyes started to get heavy and after a short while he fell asleep.

And again he felt those strange sensations invading again his body and mind and it was like he could see a figure in a very think fog taking form, a very familiar figure, not very tall and pretty familiar that in the next moment he woke up.

That morning Damon thought that that was just a dream , but a part of him…

On the other hand the happy couple ,Stefan and Elena, the day was uneventful despite the mystery girl entry the night before. They were getting ready for school.

The day stared as normal as possible ,that class started like nothing had happen, but in the class room you all you could hear about was the new girl.

"Did you hear about the new girl."

"Yeah. I hear she is smoking hot ."

"I hear she from some East of Europe."

Stefan and Elena looked at each other curious but also a little confused.

In the next moment the door open…everyone went silent…then she entered she was 5ft.2 with black hair caught in a loose bun, with two lock of hair framing her face. She had dark brown eyes, that look no where but every where. She was thin ,but not skinny. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a white shirt that has the top button undone so she could bread

"Class this is Alexia Ion..Ione…"

"Ionescu."

"Thank dear, she is are new student from Romania."

All the student suddenly thought about the only thing link to Romania.

"I would like for all of you to make her feel welcomed and if there is something you should try to help her. Bonnie could you help Alexia with her class and Alexia your desk is behind Bonnie."

"Thank you" she said in a firm but playful tone of voice which kind frightened you, even if her appearance was of that of a fragile little thing.

'_weird combo '_thought Stefan _'cold eyes firm voice ,but she look like she could easily break '_ her eyes told more them she would have liked. "Interesting girl "

For the rest she was just another college, that come from a country that made you think of old horror movies, but she seam lost in space, with her mind miles away.

At recess ,in the school yard Stefan and Elena where talking about the new thought that she was just depressed and she knew how that felt, but anything other that not. On the other hand Stefan started remembering the girl from the dance and started to find similarities with the new girl. Physically they where the same, but he only saw her eyes for a moment and they where blood red…but he was almost certain that she was the girl from the dance.

The new girl was sitting on a bench in front of them, sorting some notes when a group of students came up to her. She didn't seem to notice them when the surrounded her. Stefan and Elena watch the scene before them.

All the sudden on of the boys asked her in a mocking tone" So you're the new girl?"

She didn't even look at him like he wasn't even there." So you from Romania? Are the legends about Transylvania true?"Again she didn't seem to care ,she just stop a bit from sorting here notes.

"Are the legends true about Count Dracula ?"

At that moment she lifted her eyes towards them and they looked more red then brown.

It was a clinging site "Count Dracula…hmmn ." Then she got up and left.

She turned her eyes toward Stefan and Elena for a moment , looking at Stefan with an intense look in her eyes and then past them.

Stefan keep looking at her after she left, when Elena saw this she tried to get his a attention, but only after shook him she got his attention.

"Stefan what' s wrong? It looked you where in a trans or something?"

"Sorry ..its the new girl….there is something strange about her."

"It's normal, she isn't from around here." He could see the frustration in her eyes so he kissed her forehead ever so lightly and then kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"What a freak" said one of the girls, you could hear the endive in her voice but also intrigue. "Yeah, she's only doing thing like that to get notice." Said another.

Her strange behavior made a lot of student start asking questions but didn't dare to ask her.

In the evening at the Salvatore residence, in the dinning room ,they were having dinner. At the far end of the table was sting Stefan, in his right was sitting Elena , in his left was Caroline ,next to Elena was Bonnie and in front of Bonnie was 'little' Jeremy Gilbert, how was smiling very sweetly.

Stefan wasn't very hungry after what happen today, but he still had some manner unlike someone how was sitting on o chair in the next room with a glass of whiskey in his hand and his mind somewhere lost in space.

"Damon…Damon….Earth to Damon…can you hear us? What's up with you, asked Elena"

"I got a better one for you, said Bonnie. How are think about with that smile on your face and the sparkle in you eyes?"

"None of your business"

"Now you made them even more curios, said Jeremy. You would think that a guy like you, how's been around women for over 160 year would know that by now."

Damon didn't say anything , he ignored them all. There stares and there questions.

"Well what ever it is no victims Damon, no victims ."

"Yeah ,yeah, I got it."

The girl decide it was time for another sleepover this time at Elena's house, with them left also Jeremy the only one how still lived there .

After the girl left , Stefan and Damon where left alone in the house. Damon move from the chair to the couch ,while Stefan was in the doorway looking at his older brother.

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes in till Stefan said.

" I've meet her…the new girl…her name is Alexia. Guess from where she is?"

Damon didn't answer ,but you could tell that he was paying attention.

"She is from Romania. , but there is something odd about her."

"Odd?"

"Yeah, I can put my finger on it, but there is some thing odd about her. I mean she look like any other teenager but the way she talks and looks at you is… I don't know. Strange. She has a cold look in her eyes.:

"Anything else ?"

"Yeah some student stared asking her questions about Romania and, Stefan started laughing , and about count Dracula."

When Damon he started laughing.

"I can't believe this ."

"Tell me about it. People now a days are more curious and a whole lot more naïve. They are willing to believe in something that may or may not be they accuse a simple student asking her if she know the truth. "

Damon remained quite playing with the glass of whiskey and with is mind again miles away .


	4. Chapter 4

A new day in Mystic Fall started and all student where getting ready to go to class, when in the school yard ,right in front of Stefan and Elena appeared Damon with a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh no, said Elena, what are you doing here Damon?"

"Very cute, my dear Elena, said Damon using his trade mark grin, I came here to see something with my own eyes…is something wrong with that?"

"When it comes to you…YEAH, said Stefan ,how was next to Elena, anyway you know the rule :NO VICTIMS"

"Yeah ,yeah I know. I'm not a little child."

When Damon turned around ,he started measuring the school yard , every inch, bit by bit, until his eyes found something and then started to have a certain sparkle that always meant something bad was about to happen.

Alexia was sitting on a bench about 20 meters in front of Damon ,she was dressed in a with shirt ,that had the top buttons open showing enough cleavage, a plaid skirt, knee high black stockings with black pumps. Her black hair was down in waves and you could she her blood red tips, she wear a white head band which you could see all the better because of the contrast. She was the image of the "perfect" ,"sweet" , "innocent" little school girl. She was supporting her weight on her arms while she was standing on the bench, when she stood up again she saw an attractive man dressed in black. And how wouldn't look at him, he was a vampire and he had this intense look in his eyes that could make icebergs melt in an instance. Damon was sizing her up , studding each detail like he knew her and the proceeded to go to looked cool and in control on the outside ,walking slowly towards her, but inside he was fighting the urge to use his vampire speed to get close to her…but than wasn't all, he started feeling again all those emotions and with each step he took they seam to amplify .

Alexia was also interested in Damon, she was studying him. He was dressed in a black shirt and a pair of dark form fitting jeans ,she felt like she had known him all her life ,but there was something strange about him. She could tell that he wasn't like the rest ,he was different .It was like he was invading her mind and body and she felt like she wanted to run towards him ,to hear his voice to be near him.

Damon was getting closer towards her and he was smiling and with that smile is was like he was talking with her. He was inviting her to answer …to play with him…and then…she smiled back at him She then crossed her arm over her chest and waited for something, anything…and maybe that was exactly what she wanted. When he was about 15 ft. in front of her ,a grope of student past right in front of him …and then.. she disappeared.

The situations was getting to be a little dim .Damon was getting to be irritated and started looking for her every where. He entered the school looking for her. He looked in the first few classes to see if he can find a beautiful brunet with blood red tips.

He found her in one of the classes with her back turn to him. It looked like she try to catch her breath .He then entered the room ,went to the desk, walking and acting like a panther that has just found his next meal.

"Domnule professor?...i'm sorry I mean teacher?" her tone of voice was sweet and seductive, one that a student doesn't use with one of her teachers. It was like she was teasing him.

"you would like that?...me as one of your teacher?...maybe at a certain subject?"he said arching one of his eyebrows and with a crocked grin on his face.

"Well…you see …I'm not what would you call a good student…I usually don't do my homework and stuff like that…So you could say…I'm a rather naughty little school girl"

'_Just the way I like them'_ said Damon in his mind.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, Stefan older brother. I hear you were from Romania and I must say I was curious about you."

"Is it that obvious that I am not from here."

"Well no…It just that there is something different about you. You're extremely…cute."

"Thanks… I guess . I'm Alexia by the way."

When Alexia and Damon shook hand, he could feel is inside shake, but his mask was still in place, he was also smiling at Alexia looking at her directly in her eyes. They say that the eye are the window to the soul ,also the first one that betray how you truly are.

He could read in her eye a state of tensions or was it that maybe she was hiding something.

The hand shake only lasted a few seconds ,for the tow it seam like an Alexia pull back her delicate hand she regained her cold façade and looked out the window. "So you're not a teacher, so what can I do for you?"

After a moment or so for him to react. "for the moment no,but I'll be seeing you." He turn around and left elegantly.

After he left ,she stand in one of the school desk there and let out a breath that she didn't know that she keeping. That moment Bonnie entered ,when she saw Alexia in that state she went to her and ..when she put her hand on her arms …Bonnie felt a cold chill that went down her spine and shuck her to the core ..it was something sinister.

"Bonnie…Bonnie are you okay" Alexia asked. But bonnie didn't answer…she just smiled and nodded. She then sat next to Alexia and waited for the class to star.


	5. Chapter 5

'_Is it normal to feel this way…this way around HIM?I don't understand why HE has to be different from the others. Why HIM?It could have been anyone, anyone .Oh God I'm the one to talk about normality, I'm not even normal and I have the audacity to ask for it…and yet every single time I'm close to him, every time I see him or think of him I stat feeling so many things, so many sensations .I feel attracted to HIM like some sort of magnet and that is strictly forbidden. For the fist time in my life I don't know how to react and all my year of training are useless. All those years of concentration ,of study, of hardship so that can HIM to destroyed in a couple of seconds.' _

""Alexia, Alexia ... There you are, what are you doing? Oh, your writing again come down dinner is ready dear" a woman's voice is heard from the threshold of the room and then closed the door behind her. Alexia room was not very large, but very dark room with brown walls, and partly drawn drapes so that the sun does not penetrate too much, he seemed unwilling to be touched by its rays, Alexia seems to be a normal girl on the outside But something inside was not as ...

"I'm coming. "you could hear her clod and firm voice. She got up from the sofa, witch was in the corner of the room. She left as a sing where she left off the pen. She put on a pair of slippers and descended the stairs to the kitchen.

In the Salvatore house, tension prevailed, it clearly came from Damon.

"I must find out who this girl is, why is she here, and what does it have to me. I do not understand what kind of powers she has, what is she ,a vampire? A witch? What can it be to has such an effect on me?" So many thoughts invade her mind Damon, he was hard to read and yet that little school girl seems to have the power to enter his head so easily, it happened only t two times before, only two women gave him headaches and because of that Damon saw girls as toys.

He was in the main room of the house with a glass of whiskey in his hand and with his shirt undone ,it made him fell like he could breath. Right at that moment Stefan ,Elena and Bonnie entered.

"Damon there you are…we've got trouble" said Stefan looking at the man sitting on the couch

"You don't say…you think I don't know that little brother." Damon sounded uneasy and that was never a good thing.

"So that's why you where at the school today, if you know something pleas tell us " continued Stefan.

"If I knew I would tell you… I don't know how she is, I don't know what she is…and AS SURE AS HELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE WHAT?"

"You talk with her at school today didn't you?"it didn't sound like a question what Bonnie said .but more like a statement and didn't wait for Damon to replay "You talked to her today in the class room before I came in , I don't know what happen but when I came in she was breathing heavily and looked confused and when I touched her I felt pain and suffering …hate…a lot of hate… I saw blood and the desire for girl came here with a purpose and I don't think it a noble one at that, but I know that at the rout of it is a lot of pain and suffering, Bonnie made o small pause and the continued, So Damon I am going to ask you this… in all your years before coming back to Mystic Falls have you ever met or done something to this girl?"

"Listen here witch ,said Damon getting angry, really angry, I am getting bored with the accusation, so I am telling you once and for all **I don't know how she is** **and what she wants. **And if you don't know why she is here THEN DON'T PUT THE BLAME ON ME. You don't know what kind of trouble that big mouth of your cane getting into."

"Damon… Bonnie…behave!" said Elena stepping in between the two of them. They where looking at each other like there where planning how to kill one another

Then Stefan said calm "Then why did you talk to he? Why are you interest in her? And what does she want?"

The brothers already become unstable, nervous, about the mysterious girl ,Damon and Stefan wanted to be wrong about it and they wanted nothing wrong to happen with anyone. But luckily for Damon he immediately disappeared from the room before anyone can add something.

There was a dead since in the room while the rest of the people in the room whare think about Alexia and what she wanted. Then Bonnie said" No matter how much I dispraise almost all vampires I have to admitted that you Stefan when ever I need at you ,you where…hell even Damon has his moments and tries to help ,but that pain I felt form Alexia it wasn't only human… I felt the pain of vampire…like she was the one hurting them…but I can't explain it very well."

All of the sudden Stefan and Elena lost of color in there checks and you could see that they where confused ,especially Stefan "Are you sure? It seams kind of unlikely of a little girl to hurt a vampire…unless she is something supernatural ." Stefan couldn't believe what he was hearing and after a while Bonnie continued saying "I don't know Stefan what to say. All I know is that what I felt …it was strong and it all came from here and I'm scared of what may happen…well it gong to be BIG and you know that my visions aren't wrong."

Bonnie became agitated and Elena try to calm down, knew that Bonnie did not want the harm Stephen, although she hate vampires, she knew he was different, even Damon despite everything that happened, but was he no longer a monster ,he just wanted to keep is iron clad armor so he couldn't get hurt anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry we haven't ****posted in a while we've been busy.**

Despite everything that happened, Bonnie seemed to feel better in the company of Jeremy, his presence calmed her , so Elena decided to leave them be alone and determined to spend the night with Stephen.

In Jeremy's room there where a few candles lit, the two where holding each other in the middle of the bed . Jeremy sat leaning back against the wall holding her to his chest caressing it easy on the hair.

"I know you is hard Bonnie, but it is important to realize who and what she wants. I know you do not want to feel it but you need to, you're the only one that can penetrate deep into her strange spiritual paths, you have seen it.'' whispered a voice calm Jeremy, just hoping not to upset his angel that embraced him.

"I know Jer, I know ... ... .. but I don't want to talk all night about it" and lifting her self up easy, she gentle kiss his eyes, caressing Jeremy chest, climbing gently to his neck, after that taking his face into her palms , began to kiss him. First kiss was gentle, after a little while Jeremy stumbled his arms around her waist, holding her tight as if they would like to become one person. The kissing was becoming more passionate, and occasionally they remember you have to breathe and it seems that night would not be too quite one at Gilbert house.

At the Grill, Caroline and Tyler were playing pool, it seamed that they weren't very superstitious, they just wanted to have fun .

"You're turn Caroline…and don't forget...no cheating blondie " Tyler loved to tease Caroline ,especially knowing she can cheat and no one with notice . He would bump intentionally into her so she would loose focus and annoy her, but not in a bad way because you could see that they were laughing and having a good time.

"I missed….not fair . I missed because of you Tyler."

"My fault … what did I do?"said Tyler whit an amused look on his face.

"You distracted me and your being mean."

"I didn't do anything. It's not my fault you can't concentrate, with this statement Tyler started smirking, where you thing about something you shouldn't?" he raised one eyebrow suggestively.

At that moment a pretty big guy bump into Tyler ."Hey…watch it punk!" said the large man. Tyler was getting angry , he was already an impulsive type of person and the fact that he also was a werewolf seamed to intensify his character. Caroline could feel that Tyler was getting angry and push him out of The Grill and tried to clam him down.

"Calm down Tyler…please just calm down." The look in Caroline eyes was one of concern. Caroline keep repeating this over and over while dragging Tyler out of the Grill, it was ironic how a vampire cared so much for a werewolf and vice-versa .

Was it even possible for a vampire to love a werewolf?

Was it possible for a werewolf to love a vampire?

But the way he looking at her was… like in his eyes you could read so much passion for her. Caroline moved closer to Tyler… she saw that look in his eyes but at the same time she was scared that it was all in her head.

Their were just an inch apart for each other lips…Tyler decide to man up, he grab Caroline by the back of her head and crashed her lips to his. Caroline was fighting the urge to bite him and Tyler felt like his was about to jump out of his skin.

All they could think about clearly, was how fast could they get back to Tyler house.

It seams that it wasn't going to be a quite night for them.

The only couple that were behaving themselves were Stefan and Elena ,mostly because Damon was at home and with his acute hearing , he could hear even the littlest thing , so they decide to just coddle each other and think about everything that was happening.

You could hear the shower in Damon bathroom, he was getting ready to go out. On his face you could read a serious look which in the past meant something really ,really bad

But now it…denoted an air of sadness about it.

As Damon was getting out of the shower , his balcony windows flung open by a strong wind. Damon was looking a little puzzled by this ,then…suddenly he started to feel intense and excruciating pain. It felt similar to what he felt a couple of days ago, but this pain was more like a physical pain than an emotional one.

Then out of nowhere a female voice could be heard.

_"My sweet,…,innocent,….Damon! I loved when you are curios!" _the balcony doors closed just as sudden like they opened and the female voice and pain disappeared.

Stefan entered his older brother room o make sure Damon was it was Elena the one who snap Damon out.

"Damon…Damon, hey…Are you okay?"

But Damon didn't answer ,he just looked nervously at Stefan because he knew that Stefan would ask him what happen .

"Come on Elena let's give Damon a minute …and maybe later he can tell us what happening," said Stefan while pulling Elena out of Damon room.

"Something happening here Stefan ,Damon is hiding something."

"I don't kwon Elena, but what I know is that right now Damon isn't going to say anything ,so it would be best to give him so time."


	7. Chapter 7

While Stefan tried to calm down Elena , Damon came to Stefan room with a scowl on his face. "Listen I don't know what just happen…I don't know how that girl is…but what I know is that …could swear that I hear Katherine voice …that the only thing that makes sense…'she' called me the same way that Kat did?"

" _She _?" asked Stefan looking even more puzzled.

"I thought I hear a female voice earlier . I don't kwon if this Alexia person has to do something with Katherine, I'm going to find out ."

"You mean WE are going to find out, said Stefan."

"You want to or not…you're not alone anymore, continued Elena."

"Great what are we now The Scooby Gang." you could feel the sarcasms in Damon voice.

"Go to sleep Damon, said Stefan, you get grouchy when you don't get you beauty sleep."

"What the hell happened with my broody brother? "

"He found a hobby…annoying his older brother." the smile on Damon face was priceless, he could believe that Stefan got one up on him.

"You're not funny…at all…I'm not kidding."

"Good night Damon, said Elena push him out the door."

"Good night Damon"

"Night you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

The next morning around !0 o'clock a knocking at that door could be heard. Damon being the close one to the door open it. You could see that Damon was feeling much ,much better .So dress to kill in a pair of dark jeans and a form fitting black shirt and with an air of arrogance he opened the door. What a shock got Damon.

At the door was _' the little school girl'_…She looked like she could take someone in a fight, even a vampire. She was dressed in a pair a leather …tight…black pants, with a black blouse with a very, very naughty V' neck and a pair of black anklets with high heals.

" Is Stefan home?" asked Alexia looking directly into Damon ice blue eyes.

Damon sized her up a few time before answering." Didn't I teach you any manners little brother?" his tone was one of mocking tone. As he moved away from the front of the door you could see that Stefan and Elena where behind him. "This girl came to see you."

"Alexia…Hey, said Stefan with a confused look on his face, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Stefan ,responded Alexia, flirting a little with Stefan and ignore Damon how was right next to her , I hope I'm not interrupting or anything, but I wanted to ask if you could tutor me in history. Mr. Soltzman said that you the best and I really want to be up to day with everything."

"You know little brother you do have that air of being a teacher …you boring" said Damon ,hating the fact that he was being ignore.

"Ignore Damon, said Elena while elbowing Damon in the ribs, he forgot to take his meds today" Alexia just giggled at that statement.

"Sure … I think I can do that …but I have a question for you . How did you know where I lived?" ask Stefan. He could see the murderous look in Damon eyes and could feel Elena getting angry with Alexia.

"Oh… I just asked Caroline and she told me…She such a sweetheart. Bye Stefan…Elena."

She went to her motorcycle ,a 2011 Suzuki Hayabusa, black and a red Japanese symbol on it. Her bike was parked net to Damon 1965 black Fastback Mustang. She left with such speed that the front wheel lift of the grown. She left behind 2 baffled vampires and a one girl .They didn't understand what just happen.

This girl change her look on a daily base, one day she looked like she could snap a twig and the next she was a total bad ass. The type of girl that could take out any guy in a fight…maybe even a vampire.

Elena slammed the door ,Damon smiled and replied sarcastically " Don't be to obvious Elena."

"Did that just happen. How does she think she is?"

" Honestly Elena, said Damon, the fact that the girl came to ask for tutoring is was annoying you ,but HOW he ask for those lesson."

Exactly at the moment a fight between Elena and Damon was about to start Stefan deep voice could be heard"… Enough…both of you."

"Oh…So you're okay with this ,said Elena a little to calmly for Stefan taste. Fine then"

She past Stefan and went up to their room and slammed the door shut and the locked it .

"Ooops…someone is in the dog house, said Damon with a smirk on his face, I wonder where are you going to sleep tonight. My room is full for you information."

"I understand that you being you, but try not to be so obvious… I get that you frustrated that she choose the sexiest , pardon I mean most intelligent brother, but try not to get to bend of shape , with that Stefan took his leather jacket and the keys to his car and left,… don't wait up. I've got tutoring to do."

Damon crossed his eyebrows at his brothers words"… not funny little brother. Not funny at all."


End file.
